Professor Xavier
Professor Xavier is a major character who appears in: X-Men. A powerful psychic mutant who has a deep regard for mutant rights. Appearance Earth-2645 He looked like Sir Patrick Stewart. Earth-2645 He looks like Andy Pipkin. Synopsis (Earth-2645) History Xavier, while still in his mother's womb, used his early psychic abilities to kill his twin, which he sensed an "evil presence" within, causing the fetus' miscarriage. His father, Brian Xavier, died while Charles was still young, but his mother, Sharon Xavier, remarried to a man called Kurt Marko, who was a colleague of his father's. Marko brought a step-brother into Charles' life, Cain, who would constantly bully Xavier, due to the fact his father preferred Charles over Cain, but this would usually end up with Marko secretly beating him. His mother was driven to alcoholism by Marko, who Charles discovered to only have married his mother, because of her wealth. A dispute between Kurt and Cain turned into a fight, which caused some of Dr. Marko's lab equipment to explode. Marko, close to death, begged Charles for forgiveness, since he didn't save his father, when he had the chance and told him to keep his powers a secret from his brother, who was standing over them, when Kurt said this. Cain believed that Charles was invading his father's thoughts, so he deemed Xavier his mortal enemy. Charles would later be drafted into the army to fight in the Korean War, forcing him to leave his fiancée, Moira, when he returned from the war, Moira had broken off their engagement without providing an explanation. Charles later found out that she had married her old boyfriend, Joseph MacTaggert, who was physically abusing her. Xavier would later start travelling the world, where he would meet Ororo Munroe a pickpocket and, later on, Amahl Farouk, the Shadow King, who he would battle on the astral plane with. The fight with Farouk inspired Xavier to start the X-Men, so that he could protect humanity from evil mutants and break the oppression on mutants, believing that humans and mutants could peacefully coexist. Xavier would later discover that Ororo was a mutant, according to her brain waves, but, not wanting to shock the young woman with the true nature of her powers, he left the girl alone. Charles would later travel to Israel to meet with the head of a clinic for traumatized Holocaust victims where he fell in love with the catatonic Gabrielle Haller, who he awoke with his psychic abilities. There he met Erik Lehnsherr who he quickly became friends with. They discussed and debated the subject of mutants' coexistence with the rest of humanity, though neither revealed to the other that they were actually mutants themselves. They both joined the armed forces together to save their mutual friend, Gabrielle Haller from Baron von Strucker and his Hydra agents, where they both revealed their mutant abilities to each other. Erik took Hydra's Nazi gold and left Xavier seeing that their views wouldn't be compatible. Xavier would then seperate with Haller, on good terms, while both were unaware that she was pregnant at the time. Over the years Xavier would go around finding mutants and would begin enrolling them into his school for gifted youngsters. X-Men: Origins Professor Xavier was first seen expressing his hatred concerning Gambit to both the Beast and the party, after their training exercise. While the party were having a perusal of the school, they discovered that a lot of the members of the X-Men didn't like Gambit at all, so they brought it up to Xavier who agreed to forming a team to kill Gambit with, but then he just spoke into the school intercom and said, "the person who kills Gambit gets to be an X-Man," unleashing all hell onto Gambit. It would then turn out that Xavier was the one to rip off Gambit's head from his body. After that tumultuous event, Xavier called in the party for a mission to recruit an omega-level mutant in Canada. On their plane ride to Winnipeg, he kept some brief telepathic communication between him and the party, but left for some reason at crucial points. X-Men: Days of Future Past Charles was revealed to be deceased after a presumed ambush from an army of https://wavisddlegend.fandom.com/wiki/Sentinels%7Csentinels. Synopsis (Earth-2646) History Xavier, while still in his mother's womb, used his early psychic abilities to kill his twin, which he sensed an "evil presence" within, causing the fetus' miscarriage. His father, Brian Xavier, died while Andy was still young, but his mother, Sharon Xavier, remarried to a man called Kurt Marko, who was a colleague of his father's. Marko brought a step-brother into Andy' life, Cain, who would constantly bully Xavier, due to the fact his father preferred Andy over Cain, but this would usually end up with Marko secretly beating him. His mother was driven to alcoholism by Marko, who Andy discovered to only have married his mother, because of her wealth. A dispute between Kurt and Cain turned into a fight, which caused some of Dr. Marko's lab equipment to explode. Marko, close to death, begged Andy for forgiveness, since he didn't save his father, when he had the chance and told him to keep his powers a secret from his brother, who was standing over them, when Kurt said this. Cain believed that Andy was invading his father's thoughts, so he deemed Xavier his mortal enemy. Andy would later be drafted into the army to fight in the Korean War, forcing him to leave his fiancée, Moira, when he returned from the war, Moira had broken off their engagement without providing an explanation. Andy later found out that she had married her old boyfriend, Joseph MacTaggert, who was physically abusing her. Xavier would later start travelling the world, where he would meet Ororo Munroe a pickpocket and, later on, Amahl Farouk, the Shadow King, who he would battle on the astral plane with. The fight with Farouk inspired Xavier to start the X-Men, so that he could protect humanity from evil mutants and break the oppression on mutants, believing that humans and mutants could peacefully coexist. Xavier would later discover that Ororo was a mutant, according to her brain waves, but, not wanting to shock the young woman with the true nature of her powers, he left the girl alone. Andy would later travel to Israel to meet with the head of a clinic for traumatized Holocaust victims where he fell in love with the catatonic Gabrielle Haller, who he awoke with his psychic abilities. There he met Erik Lehnsherr who he quickly became friends with. They discussed and debated the subject of mutants' coexistence with the rest of humanity, though neither revealed to the other that they were actually mutants themselves. They both joined the armed forces together to save their mutual friend, Gabrielle Haller from Baron von Strucker and his Hydra agents, where they both revealed their mutant abilities to each other. Erik took Hydra's Nazi gold and left Xavier seeing that their views wouldn't be compatible. Xavier would then seperate with Haller, on good terms, while both were unaware that she was pregnant at the time. Over the years Xavier would go around finding mutants and would begin enrolling them into his school for gifted youngsters. X-Men: Days of Future Past Xavier never died after the regime was enforced, so he stayed as the leader of the X-Men and the headmaster of his School for Gifted Youngsters. Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Characters Category:X-Men